


Trending

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Fosterson Week 2018 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Day 5: Social Media–> How does our fave duo navigate the waters of being minor/major celebrities in the age of Twitter and Instagram?—Jane and Darcy's work session gets a little derailed.





	Trending

“Aw, that’s so cute, he did it again.” Darcy laughed. Jane’s fingers slipped on the wires and she cursed.

“What did I say about phones in the lab?” she demanded.

“Throwback Thorsday is too important, Jane,” Darcy insisted firmly. “He just did one of the day he made you that marscapone toast and you have this expression like a chipmunk having an orgasm.” She turned the phone so that Jane could see her own puffed cheeks and wide eyes, plus the cream smeared on her nose.

“Her experiments move the stars, mine make a mess, but it’s worth it. I love you, drjfoster, #TBT, #ThrowbackThorsday,” Jane read the caption aloud, smiling in spite of herself. The comments were the usual mix of how cute their relationship was, offers to be Thor’s rebound if the relationship ended, and trolls. 

“It’s his fourth post today, he’s getting it trending, though. That’s good. Even if most of them are just news caps from Avengers missions and stuff.”

“Darcy,” Jane sighed, pushing the phone away. “Please, we have to get this done today.”

“You should do a post too.”

“ _Darcy_!” Jane threw up her hands in frustration. “Oh, forget it.”

“Is everything alright in here?” Thor poked his head.

“Hey, big guy. Love the photos,” Darcy said, waving at him cheerfully. “You’re killing it on Instagram, b-t-dubs.”

“Thank you, Darcy.” Thor crossed to Jane and kissed her. "You should take a break and have some lunch, you haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“Are you experimenting again?” Jane asked, locking her notebook in its drawer with her laptop before leaving her chair.

“Chicken potstickers,” he confirmed with a grin. “And I want your reaction.”

“Please don’t Instagram it again, I’m begging you.”

Thor frowned, wrapping an arm around her as they headed toward the kitchen. “Is there something wrong with the post I made today?”

“It’s a little weird,” Jane admitted. “Like, I know you mean well, but it kind of feels like I’m getting reduced to just your girlfriend.”

“I would love to promote your work in more detail if you wished to resume posting on your own accounts?”

“After the  _Gravity_  incident? Yeah, no, not happening.”

“It was not that bad.”

“It  _was_ that bad. And I don’t regret it at all. If there’s going to be hard science fiction, filmmakers should put more effort into making it scientifically accurate! I mean, it’s not like  _Star Wars,_  where it’s effectively fantasy and the laws of physics don’t have to matter in the same way— what are you doing?” She stopped talking and looked at him filming her with his phone.

“Documenting the moment for posterity.”

“Turn it off.” She tried to grab the phone, but he held it above his head, forcing her to jump like a child. “Thor, come on!”

 _Click._ Both of them turned to see Steve holding his own phone and Sam standing beside him with a knowing smirk. “Make sure you use the relationship goals hashtag on that one,” he told Steve.

“I was thinking trouble in paradise would be more accurate,” Steve quipped.

Jane stopped jumping and slowly folded her arms. “Oh, you did  _not_  just go there, Rogers.”

“Got a problem with it, Foster?”

“Well, as a rule, impugning honor is a big no-no on Asgard? Thor, do I have that right?”

“You do. And such slights must be answered,” Thor confirmed, cracking his knuckles. “Permission to defend your honor?”

“Granted.” As he passed by, Jane plucked his phone from his pocket and hit the livestream button, typing in a clickbait-worthy title.

[ _Jane here. Thor’s defending my honor against Cap & Falcon’s attempts to ruin our relationship!]_

Time to break the Internet.


End file.
